Tracy Hunter Senior Revenge
by snowywolf89
Summary: What if a young lady at a high school suddenly found herself accused of murder? What if her friends leave her, her family wonders what happened? What if it threatened her graduation, college plans and everything!
1. Chapter 1

**L** ate that night, the chilly moon shone high on the Albuquerque Fall. Moses Amanza was making his rounds at Riverside High school. He walked slowly with a slight limp in one leg, his tall shadow running down the halls ahead of him. The only sound was the click, click of his boots and the rattle of his keys. He was almost done; it was time to go home. He shook the door of the Science lab storage room to make sure it was locked. It was. He climbed the stairs to the main floor and stepped quickly outside. It had been a long day. The main door was hard to close. He pressed it closed and pressed his keys into the lock when he heard it – deep inside the school, footsteps, a high pitched click, clack. Then it was gone. Moses listened intently.

"I must be hearing things I've worked here at this school way too long" Moses said. Suddenly, he heard a running sound down the hallway inside the school. Before Moses could turn around, it happened. The explosion blew the door off the hinges and thick black smoke came pouring out. Moses grabbed his keys and forced the doors open. A heavy smoke came out. He coughed and ran into the main hallway then stopped because a hooded figure stood in the hallway dressed in black with a grey scarf covering the mouth. Before he could say anything, the person ran off. Moses stood there for a moment, his heart beating fast then he slipped down the hallway. The next sight was even scarier. The trophy case by the principal's office was shattered. Glass was everywhere.

"What was that?!" Moses asked out loud.

He ran down the halls as fast as his feet could carry him down the stairs and froze when he saw black smoke coming out from the science room.

"Just great another mess for me to clean up" Moses said in an annoyed tone.

Moses let out a huge sigh and ran off to call help from the fire department and tell what he saw he took out his cell phone and called the police to come.

The police had finished their investigation by early morning. Tracy Hunter parked her Honda in the school's parking lot. She turned off the engine by a turn of her car key. She opened the car door, then she stepped out of the car she saw the janitor Moses walking over to his car. Moses was looking stressed and very tired.

"Hi there Moses" Tracy shouted.

Moses looked up and looked at Tracy.

"Oh, hi there Tracy what are you doing here so early?" Moses asked.

"I heard on the television about what happen here last night and I wanted to check it out" Tracy said.

Moses let out a small chuckle when he heard that.

"I should have known school detective would get into this" Moses said.

Tracy smiled and nodded her head.

"I better get going" Moses said. "See ya later"

"Bye" Tracy said.

Then he quickly drove off in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After her first class, Tracy was at her locker taking out books and switching school supplies of textbooks and papers for the class she had this morning. Fast footprints could be heard on the tile floor of Riverside High School floor. Tracy opened one of her text books when suddenly she heard her name.

"Tracy!"

Tracy looked up and saw a girl with brown eyes with black hair, her best friend Malaka who she's known since freshmen high school was running toward her and stopped when she was standing next to Tracy.

"Hey Malaka what's up? Is something wrong?" Tracy asked.

"Look at this Tracy!" Malaka said.

Malaka shoved the school a paper called _"Wolf Word"_ into Tracy's hands. Tracy's eyes went right to the article that was on the first page of the newspaper. Tracy read the newspaper out loud

'Last night a mysterious figure came and stole the school's prized ribbons and trophies from the locked cases. The locked cases were not broken into no broken glass could be found at the scene. Not only that but, a strange exposition happen in one of the science fairs'

"I know that look in your eyes Tracy you think there is a mystery to solve here don't you?" Malaka said with a smile and a small laugh.

"I just don't think so Malaka I know" Tracy said with a small smirk on her face. Tracy turned to her locker and went to the top shelf and took out her small light blue notebook and black ink pen out of her locker and opened her backpack and placed the notebook and pen inside.

Tracy ran down the halls of the school with adrenaline rushing through her veins. She carefully walked down the stairs not to trip herself. She saw police tape around the glass case. Tracy carefully walked around the case looking for anything that might give her a clue. She looked and saw a red/gray pencil on the white title floor. Tracy without looking at it just picked up the pencil and put it in her dark green jacket pocket. Tracy's heard a ring tone and realized it was her phone. She took her cell phone out of her blue jeans pocket and flipped the silver phone open.

"Hello?" Tracy said.

"Hey Tracy any luck?" Malaka asked curious like

"No I'm afraid not" Tracy said.

Just then the bell rang.

As the bell rang Tracy ran into the classroom late that afternoon in math class so, she tries to quietly walk to her desk.

"What's a matter Miss Hunter? Too busy to get to my class on time?"

"No, Mr. Magnus" Tracy said.

"Well then take your seat, Miss Hunter, before I mark you tardy" Mr. Magnus said.

"Yes, sir" she said.

Tracy went and took her seat at her desk. Mr. Magnus strolled down the aisle by her desk and sat a paper down on her desk, with a B+ in red letter on the desk.

 _Great, there goes my A+_ Tracy thought.

Mr. Magnus started his lesson on trig equations blabbing on in his monotone voice. Normally half of the students either had fallen asleep or had found something better do then listen to Mr. Magnus talk.

"I expect better from you Mrs. Hunter" Mr. Magnus said as the bell rang for lunch.

Tracy nodded her head in response.

"Normally you get A's on my tests is something the matter?" Mr. Magnus said in a snooty and proud voice.

Tracy picked up her textbooks and her other belongs up.

"Oh, um no Mr. Magnus" Tracy said.

"Hmmmm…..very well then I thought you might be affected by what happen else happen last night" Mr. Magnus said under his breath.

Tracy shook her head and walked to the door and said goodbye to her teacher. She walked down the quiet halls toward the cafeteria.

"What was he talking about?" Tracy asked herself.

She entered the cafeteria and her ears filled with the noise of talking students. She got in line and got her lunch. She found a table where Malaka was and sat down.

"You guys heard the news about the missing trophies?" A black haired guy with brown eyes asked.

"Yeah, we did Devon" Malaka said in a slightly annoyed tone. She put a few cheese nips in her mouth and chewed quietly.

"Well don't you all care who might have done it" Devon asked.

"Calm down Devon I'm sure it was nothing" Sam said. She picked up her diet Dr. Pepper and took a swig.

"Well, who do you think did it?" Devon asked, his hazel eyes looking around at the group of friends.

Sigh. Devon's being weird again.

"Fine Devon, tell us who you think it was" Tracy said. She took a bite of her ham and cheddar sandwich.

Devon forced his chair back and stood up and raised his hands up in the air.

"Don't you all see this is the work of Aliens!?" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs.

He slammed a fist on the plastic tables causing the trays of food to jump up in the air and then land on the table.

Everyone got super quiet all eyes were on the table where the friends sat. Tom grasped Devon's shoulder and forced Devon to sit back down. Tom just smiled and looked around the cafeteria.

"Hee, hee, no need to worry, um, Devon is unhappy with um with what is has for lunch that's all" Tom said keeping a nervous smile on his face.

Soon noise of talking and laughter filled the cafeteria from the students of the high school. They all let out deep sighs glad that moment was over. Just than the bell rang for lunch to end.

Science class was next. She wondered what she'd find.

In her science class Tracy sat down at table near bubbling different color liquids in different containers. She was sitting next to her friend Sam who was looking at herself in a mirror while touching her poofy up hair. Out of corner of her eyes she saw Tracy in the corner of the mirror.

"Hey there Tracy" Sam said in a frenchy voice.

"Hey Sam" Tracy said.

"Did you hear the news?" Sam asked.

"What news?" Tracy asked in a curious voice.

"Can I trust you?" Sam asked.

Tracy nodded her head in response.

"Of course" Tracy said.

Sam stopped and closed her small compact mirror with a small click noise. She places the mirror back in her violet color purse. Her blue eyes looked around the classroom carefully to make sure no one was listening in. Sam opened her notebook and took out a pink piece of paper. And then took out a fluffy feathered sparkled pen. She quickly but, neatly wrote on the pink paper. Then folded the paper and then looked around carefully and scooted the paper over to Tracy and then went back to looking at her in the mirror.

Tracy took the folded letter and unfolded the letter and read the loopy letters to herself.

"I heard gossip about the science building being blown up or something like that. That is news I heard…..Suddenly her note got snatched she looked up and saw Mr. Oliver giving her a glare.

"Ms. Hunter, my class is for learning not for read and passing notes!" Mr. Oliver said shaking the pink note at her.

He walked back to his desk to the paper shredder and placed the note through the shedder.

When the bell rang, Tracy knew the note had to do with what happen with the science room.

She ran to the science room and saw the room had been blocked off by police tape

saying **"Do not to enter crime scene."**

Tracy stood there with one hand to her cheek tapping her foot lightly on the floor. She saw a strange vanila folded piece of paper on the floor she bent down and picked up the paper and read it to herself

 _"October 2, 2008, I will finally get my revenge…"_ The note said. Tracy couldn't read the rest because it was torn. She saw that the piece of paper was torn at the ends of the paper. Tracy put the piece of paper away in her backpack.

"Well what I can do is go around and talk to some of the students and see what people know about what happen over the last night of fall break." Tracy said out loud.

That afternoon after science in English class, Mrs. Flannigan she was talking all about the history of English, boring all the students to the point that some were sleeping with their heads down on their desks. Some kept their eyes on the clock that hung on the wall watching it click away but, sadly it didn't help the time pass any further.

Tracy couldn't help it but, let her eyes wonder around the room. Her eyes looked down at her wooden desk to a handout her teacher had passed out.

ARGUMENT.—In the fourth and last round of the ninth circle, those who have betrayed their benefactors are wholly covered with ice. And in the midst is Lucifer, at whose back Dante and Virgil ascend, till by a secret path they reach the surface of the other hemisphere of the earth, and once more obtain sight of the stars.

Her eyes went pass the large green chalk board but, then quickly went back to it when she saw a small rope hanging from the chalk board just sitting there.

To the student's relief the class ended with a loud ringing noise from the bell. All the students quickly gathered their belongings and left the classroom in a hurry.

"We will continue this lecture next time we meet" Mrs. Flannigan said.

Tracy walked by the teacher's desk and she noticed a wooden frame photo on her desk. She saw a couple of science students and their projects.

"Hmmmm….interesting I better take note of that" Tracy said in her head as she walked out of the classroom.

Tracy wore her exhaustion all the way home. When she arrived at her house, she dropped her books on her desk and flopped on her bed.

 _God what day._ She thought.

Just when she thought she could relax, the phone rang. _Darn. It was Malaka._

"Hello Malaka" Tracy said.

"Tracy, you know who was in that room after the accident?" Malaka asked.

"No" Tracy said, barely able to listen.

"Chelsea Choa." Malaka said.

"Malaka, how do you know that?" Tracy asked.

"Trust me, I know. Bye."

Tracy put the phone down and looked at the clock, 4pm. Dad would be home soon.


End file.
